Exploding Imp
For other versions, see Imp (disambiguation). Exploding Imp is a Spawnable Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, as well as appearing in some story missions of Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. When summoned, he will chase down a plant, and then attack a plant by exploding himself, dealing 20 to 50 damage to the plant. His attack is named Imp Explosion. All Exploding Imp variants have 12 health, making them the weakest zombie to date. Appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' In Garden Ops, Exploding Imps are used by Gargantuars as a long range attack that does some damage. Exploding Imp Fans are AI Exploding Imps that appear in Ops instead of the regular Exploding Imp, but in Sharkbite Shores and Port Scallywag, Exploding Imp Pirates appear, replacing Exploding Imp Fans. Exploding Imp also appears as a spawnable zombie in Gardens & Graveyards. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Exploding Imps and Exploding Imp Fans return, and are the same as in the 1st game. Contrary to popular belief, the Exploding Imp Pirate returns in GW2 in Captain Smasher's Curse. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville'' Exploding Imps reappear as zombies in Battle for Neighborville in some plant story missions. Description He is very excited to have the opportunity to run and explode. Strategies With Although this is the weakest Spawnable Zombie, he is decent in damage. They are best used for distracting and/or damaging plants so you can finish them off more easily. Against If you are in an elevated area that is only accessible by abilities such as Hyper or Super Pea Jump, you will not have to worry about this zombie reaching you. However, if you are not, then you should have somewhat of an expectation of them reaching you. If you suddenly encounter one that is close to you, try to shoot him as fast as you can. If you do not miss your shot, you have a high chance of vanquishing the zombie, as he has very low health. Gallery IMPCARD.png|Exploding Imp's sticker in Garden Warfare 1 Exploding Imp.png|Exploding Imp's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 ExplodingImpGW2Des.png|Exploding Imp's stickerbook description in the Garden Warfare 2 Beta Imp pirate.png|Pirate version of the Exploding Imp Z_PvZGW_Z_Imp@3x.png|Icon Trivia *Sometimes when summoned, he cackles wildly. *He does not have a special animation when eaten by a Chomper or caught in Spikeweed, he simply runs in place. This is also true with Yeti Imps. *They are the zombie counterpart of the Dandelion Weed in the sequel. *His icon's appearance changes to that of the Exploding Imp Fan in the beta of the sequel. **However, when summoned, he remains the same appearance as the first game. *In Battle for Neighborville, they are no longer Spawnables. The Super Fan Imp no longer appears as a regular zombie. Category:Zombies Category:Spawnable Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Imps Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Consumables Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies